How They Came To Be
by Kaimi
Summary: “The hell you do! You think just because you’re a lord that you can do what you want? Bite me! I saved your brother and we were taking the time to return him to you. As to why he’s not running away from an arrogant arse like you is beyond me.” she turned
1. Chappy 1

How they came to be. Chappy 1  
  
Disclaimer: Ok all you know the drill. I don't own Inu and the gang. I don't own Sess and his gang. *Grumbles* Though I wish I did.  
  
~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru kissed in a small clearing. The moonlight poring over them. He was trying his best to kill his brother. "Let me go bitch."  
  
"No! I wont let you ruin all that I worked for." A girl with burgundy-pink hair just stopping before touching her shoulders. Her hazel brown eyes were almost sold green as she held the Hanyou back.  
  
*** Hi my name is Krys. Ya I know it's a boys name. Sue me I'm a tomboy. I bet yall are wondering how I got in this position? Why am I holding Inu Yasha back and Sesshomaru and Kagome kissing? Well I'm part Indian. Native American to be exact. Well I have some shaman powers. But you don't want to here about that. ***  
  
"Inu Yasha. If you try to interfere I will personally shove Tetsusaguia up your ass so far it will come out of your mouth." I growled.  
  
Inu Yasha shuddered. He knew she would do it. She had the motivation to do it if he did interfere. But... "But why. Kagome is mine. *Bam* Owwww."  
  
"Kagome is not yours. Kikyo was. They. Are. Not. The. Same. You are destined for someone else just like Sango and Miroku are destined for each other. Sesshomaru and Kagome are destined for each other. And Damnit if I have all my hard work ruined by you or anyone. I. Will. Destroy. Them." I growled.  
  
***  
  
This scene yall me in...Well what can I say. It took months to get them to even get this far. But damn. Kami just had to find out about me. I am...Was a normal America schoolgirl...Let me rephrase that I am a major not normal American tomboy. I mean how was I to know that my favorite amine would suck me into it? And they thought me a mind-reading demon. Now that was funny. But anywho I think you would all like to know how this came to be ne? It all started when...  
  
***  
  
Ok all R&R for me. Wanna know what and how? Review. 


	2. Chappy 2

Chappy 2: How it began.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know the drill.  
  
~~~~  
  
It started out as a good day. After I got out of school at 11:34 I got my lunch and went home. Ate with my mom as always. Got on the comp and started to read Inu Yasha fanfic. Usual day. But to day as I read To Bear Witness I got an itch to go for a walk in the park only a block away from my house. When I got there I walked around the lake with Prince Charming swimming after me. Don't get me wrong but Prince Charming is a swan. Some times it creeps me out. Anywho I went to the Japanese Garden there, its my favorite place, and leaned on the bridge to think. Of course my Linkin Park; Hybrid Theory was playing #9. Hmmm...I forgot the name of it. I muse as I stare down at the water. I remember my dream from last night and shake my head. No it was just a dream. Ok well maybe it has hidden meaning but me...na. I heard a strange sound from my right and went to have a look. It was coming from the bamboo. I started through. Damn this gets thick. I thought then burst into a clearing and saw a...well? An old well? How did that get here? I heard the sound again. Oh well time to save the...thing, ya thing. I walked over to the wells edge and saw nothing. I turned around and saw a growling dog. A BIG growling dog. Now just to be clear I am afraid of some dogs. I got attacked and still got the scars on my left upper leg, and one on my left upper arm. I did the most logical thing. I stepped back but since I was next to the well I fell in. All I saw was darkness after that.  
  
I woke up and looked up. Yep the sky is there. I start to sit up then my hand goes to the back of my head. Yep I got knocked out. "Shit." I muttered as I looked up. "Well no time like the present to start climbing." I muttered as I went up to the side using the stones. When I reached the top I looked around. What happened to the bamboo? Why am I in a forest? Damn I've been abducted by a psycho. Just what my day needs. I looked around and heard kids laughter. Kid = Adults. Adults =Info. This is good. I thought as I walked toward the sounds. When it came into view I gawked at it. I mean which Inu Yasha fan wouldn't? It was the village that Kikyo was the miko to and Kaede is now. The next thing I know Kaede is walking up to me and talking. Ok I can only speak a limited amount of Japanese but I under stand the meaning. Hell in any language I understand it. But this...  
  
"Excuse me young lady what are ye doing here."  
  
I could under stand her. Ok weird. Ok think of something... "I'm a shaman. I'm looking for the miko Kagome." That works.  
  
"Why are ye looking for...Demon. Get lost or ye will perish."  
  
That's new. Me a demon? Well sometimes. But only as the daughter of Satan. "I am not a demon." I stated coldly.  
  
"But ye have a aura of evil around you."  
  
Oh that. "That would be my plotting of killing all big dogs. Starting with that one that cornered me at the well." Then I grinned. Oh yes that dog would pay. First I would cut5 off its balls, then I would skin it alive, then off goes its tail, leg, leg, leg, leg, ear, ear, then finally its head. Then I would cut its body into small pieces and burn it. Oh yes revenge will be mine, bloodily.  
  
Kaede looked uneasy. "What do ye want with the miko Kagome?"  
  
"To talk. I believe she travels with Inu Yasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara."  
  
Kaede gaped at me.  
  
"A Inu hanyou, kinsune youkai, youkai exterminator, a monk, and a neko youkai."  
  
"How did ye know?"  
  
"Long story. Should I wait here or will you give me the direction they went?"  
  
"Would ye wait her child?"  
  
I smiled happily at her. "Sure."  
  
Kaede led me to her hut. I could practically hear her thoughts. How did she know so much? Who is she? And so on. But my attention had drifted. Why am I here? This was all an anime right?  
  
"Would ye like some tea child?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Kaede."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh that's right. My name is Krystle. You can call me Krys." I smiled cheerfully at her.  
  
----------  
  
Kaede looked at this girl. Krys? What a strange name. But her aura shifted between her emotions quickly most of it was happy. The evil was only brief. But more so them even Naraku. This girl must have a good and devises mind. But very evil when it came to enemies. I would hate to be on her bad side.  
  
---------  
  
So I waited for one day. I could tell they were coming. Damn my Shaman powers were doing it again. But what could I say? They do that. Then I heard it a Thud. Then I saw Kagome with Shippo on her should stomping toward the hut. I couldn't help it. I smirked. "I take it Inu Yasha got sat?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"That jerk. Kikyo this, Kikyo that. Well guess what I'm not her!"  
  
"No your not your alive. She's a zombie."  
  
"Zombie?" Kaogme looked up and stopped. "Who are you?"  
  
"Names Krys. Nice to meet ya." I stuck out my hand only to have it slapped away as Inu Yasha came back for more and my hand was in his way.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Yes?" I said.  
  
"Why the hell did you sit me?"  
  
Kagome was laughing.  
  
"Now what? First you sit me then you laugh at me bitch!"  
  
I tapped his shoulder. "I'm the bitch here. Why are you yelling at her?"  
  
He looked at me then pushed Kagome back and pulled the Tetsusgia out. "Demon." he hissed.  
  
I laughed. Who wouldn't? I had an evil idea on mind. "Oh I'm not a demon." I purred as I pushed his sword away. "I'm very much human in a way." Oh ya. His ears laid back in confusion.  
  
"Only a demon would have an evil aura like that."  
  
"I'm a Shaman Inu Yasha. And believe me we're not demons. I'm what you would call a miko to my people. But I do bless all the wars for my people." I was in his face now. "I suggest you be nice to me. Because I can curse you to were your manhood would never work again." I purred with venom dripping from my voice.  
  
Inu Yasha whimpered as his hands covered his manhood.  
  
"And I would take a bath if I were you. You stink. Now Kagome could we please talk in the hut?" I asked as I started towards hut. When we were seated and had tea I chuckled.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Krys."  
  
"Your American."  
  
"Yep. One hundred percent."  
  
"Your..."  
  
"From the future? Ya."  
  
"Wow...How?"  
  
"No clue. Just found a well and had a growling dog scare me into it."  
  
"You don't have a Shikon shard."  
  
"Nope. It's probably my Shaman powers. They do this alot."  
  
"Shaman?"  
  
"Native American Miko."  
  
"So you could do that to Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Probably. Never tried so..." Shrug, "Anywho I'm here." Shippo was trying to quietly sniff around me. I quickly caught his tail and pulled him around to my face. I raised an eyebrow, no emotion showing on my face or in my voice. "You know that's not wise?"  
  
"I won't let you hurt my mama."  
  
"Cute Shippo. But why would I do that?"  
  
"Cuz your a Shaw-man."  
  
I chuckled. "I'm meant to help people. Think of me as a miko. Now," I set him down and let emotion flow through my voice and face. "Where is Sango, Miroku, and Kirara?"  
  
"Um...How do you know us all?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok all thats it for now. Remember R&R. Ja ne 


	3. Chappy 3

Chappy 3: Wow!  
  
Disclaimer: *pouts* I don't own the Inu gang. But I do own Krys and others.  
  
Ok all here's Chappy 3. Now just to let ya know if I don't get more reviews this story will be discontinued.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oh that. You're an anime series that I watch/read/write." Krys said smiling.  
  
"We are! Oh my god how did that happen?"  
  
"How should I know?" Krys shrugged and looked towards the flap when it moved.  
  
"Kagome who is this?" Sango asked as she walked in.  
  
"This is Krys. Krys this is Sango."  
  
"Ah yes the demon exterminator. And I must say your cool."  
  
"Thanks...I think." Sango looked very unsure.  
  
Next came Miroku. The first thing he saw was a girl sitting there in clothes from Kagome's time. Black bell-bottoms, tennis shoes, and a black sweater that looked too big. He grinned. A new lady.  
  
"Miroku this is Krys. Krys this is Miroku." Kagome said with a sweat drop. Here it comes.  
  
"Please sit by me Miroku-sama." Krys said patting the mat by her. When Miroku sat down Krys turned to him and grabbed his hands. "May I ask a favor of you Miroku-sama?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child? I know that it's not possible in this time but come with me. We could have a happy family. Besides you only have to carry the child for nine months."  
  
Miroku looked horrified. Sango was shocked. As was every one else. They all looked at Krys like she had grown a second head. Then Krys groped Miroku. He shot up from his spot. "Now Krys-san I couldn't do that...I mean..." He was blushing so bad that he was stuttering. Everyone broke out laughing. Krys smirked at Miroku.  
  
"What ever is wrong Miroku-sama?"  
  
Miroku coughed then looked to the door. "I believe that I hear Inu Yasha calling me." He said then escaped.  
  
Krys looked at the group that was there. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
That started the laugher again. "That was...almost the same...line that...he uses on the ladies!" Shippo got out during laughing.  
  
Krys grinned and looked very pleased. "I know."  
  
Kagome looked at her. "Then it's true."  
  
"Yep." Krys chirped. "And I have to say he has a nice ass."  
  
Laugher again. "You groped him?" Sango asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yep. Nice and firm. You should try it some time." Sango blushed. Krys waited till everyone calmed down. Then Inu Yasha came in the hut scratching his head.  
  
"What happened to Miroku?" Then everyone laughed again. "What?"  
  
Shippo pointed at Krys who had a cat-in-the-cream smile on.  
  
"Did he ask her the question?"  
  
Shippo gasped for air and quickly said, "No she asked him then groped him." Then he was laughing again.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Krys in confusion. Krys smirked and stood up. She quickly took his hands in hers. Inu Yasha gave her a questioning look. "I would be honored if you would bear my child Inu Yasha-sama. I know that it's not possible in this time but come with me. We could have a happy family. Besides you only have to carry the child for nine months." Then she groped him. Inu Yasha stood in shock. The room was quite for a second after she asked then the laughs began again.  
  
"Did she...?" Was all Inu Yasha could say.  
  
Krys sighed. "Is that a no?"  
  
Inu Yasha's face matched his outfit. "Hell yes that's a no! What do you think your doing asking that question?"  
  
"Paying Miroku back for all the women he's asked." She shrugged. "Besides the man should carry the child."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her. "Wait. How did you know my name?"  
  
"You're my favorite anime show. And I know a lot about ya. Lets see. Your name is Inu Yasha, your first love was Kikyo the miko of the Shikon no Tama, your sword is the Tetsusaguia, your father gave it to you to help seal your demon blood, you have a brother- *growl*- half brother that is a full demon named Sesshomaru, he is the Lord of the Western Lands, you have a servant named Myoga, and he's a demon flea, and right now you are looking for the shards of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Everyone looked at her. "How?" was all any one could say.  
  
"Need more proof? Ok Miroku has a air void in his right hand. Sango has a scar in the middle of her back from Naraku's victim. Shippo's dad was killed by the Thunder Brothers Hiten and Monten." Jaws slack. Sigh. "Kagome is from 500 years in the future, has a mom, grandpa, little brother named Souta, and a fat cat named Buyou."  
  
"Oh my god." Was all that was breathed. Inu Yasha pulled out Tetsusaguia and growled. "Why did Naraku send you?!"  
  
Krys laughed. "That cross-dresser? No I have yet to met him. Or Kagura or Kanna. Or Sesshomaru for that matter." Krys scowled. "Put that away Inu Yasha."  
  
~~~~  
  
Cliffy... Just kidding.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Why should I?" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
Krys's eyes turned fully green. "Put it away or I'll have Inu Hanyou meat balls for dinner. If I had been sent here the guy would be dead." Krys growled like a dog then before he knew it had one of his ears in a very, very painful grip. "No be a good doggie and put your toy away." A hard yank on the ear. "And maybe I won't neuter you."  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok all now this is the end of the Chappy. R&R all if you wanna find out what happens next. 


	4. Chappy 4

Chappy 4: Mawhahahaha.  
  
Ok here's chappy 4: but first  
  
I would like to thank Shinobi-chan, Yatenmiokami, Fire Kinsune Goddess, and Waizu Yoru Ame Otome for the reviews.  
  
~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha's other ear twitched "Neuter me?"  
  
Krys grinned so coldly Inu Yasha got chills. Kagome coughed. "It's what we do to dog and cats when we don't want them to reproduce in my time. In other terms I cut off your seed sacks."  
  
Inu Yasha paled at this. He quickly dropped Tetsusgia and grabbed his nuts. "Good boy." Krys let his ear go and turned like nothing happened. "Now shall we make lunch?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped at this. Sango leaned to her ear. "Are all A-marry- cans like this?" She whispered.  
  
"Its pronounced A-mer-i-can. And no I'm one of a kind." Krys said form the pot.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Here you? Don't know. This like this happen all the time. And didn't I tell you to take a bath Inu Yasha? You smell like dirt and death."  
  
"Your human, how could you smell-"  
  
"My noses is stronger then most. Now bath. If I smell this poor Shippo must be close to reaching."  
  
Inu Yasha mutely left the hut. "Dirt and death?" Sango asked.  
  
"To tell the truth it smelled like the well. But hay so long as he bathes."  
  
"Why is your noses stronger then others?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Not sure. I just except my body for what it is. Oh darn we're out of an herb. I'll be right back." Krys left the hut. Kaede stepped in and looked at the group there.  
  
"So ye met Krys."  
  
"Yes. But how did she get here?"  
  
"The well. When Krys figured out were she was she started asking for you Kagome."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Now tell me why Inu Yasha and Miroku left the hut so fast."  
  
Shippo gladly told her.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Just one more." Krys muttered as she grabbed the herb. She sighed and gathered up the basket filled the herb. "Now on to lunch." She started walking back to the village when she heard a child cry out in pain. Krys sighed and turned to the sound she walked past five trees when she saw why. Three human men not from the village were attacking a kid. A demon but still a kid. He was dressed on an outfit similar to Inu Yasha's but his was dark blue. His hair was gold with brown highlights. "Hey boys." Krys called and they turned to her.  
  
"Well look what we got here. A nice little whore to play with next."  
  
Krys set the basket down and smirked walking up to the man. "Oh I'm not a whore. Far from it actually." She purred to him. "I'm a bitch." Her fist rammed into his nose to hard. He was dead before he hit the ground. "Opps. Did I do that? To bad. Who's next?" Another guy pulled out his sword. "So that's 'ow it's ganna be." She pulled the dead guys sword out and smirked. The guy charged at her. She crouched and killed him by a deep cut in his stomach. She looked at her blade and saw it dripping blood. The last guy watched the blood. She let a cold smile grace her lips as she licked some blood off the blade.  
  
"Ahhhh...Demon!" The man shouted as he ran off in fear.  
  
Krys spit out the blood. "Wimp. Now," She turned to the kid, "what is up with you?"  
  
"Thank you great demon for saving my life." The kid said as he bowed.  
  
"I'm not a demon kid. Name's Krys. And you are?"  
  
"Oh. I'm Toshiro, Prince of Northern Lands."  
  
Krys raised an eyebrow. "you're in Inu Yasha's Forest. How did you get here?"  
  
"My brother Tomeo and I were on a patrol of the lands when we were attacked by a demon. He told me to run so I did. When I got lost I went to a village to get directions they yelled and chased me. When they were about to kill me you came alone."  
  
"Ok. Well I got to go." Krys turned and stabbed the sword through the first mans heart. She picked up her basket and was about to leave when Toshiro spoke.  
  
"Could I come with you? I mean I don't know were to go and I don't want to be left alone." He was looking down at the ground,  
  
"Sure kid. Just watch out for Inu Yasha." Krys started walking back to the hut. Toshiro followed her in awe. 'Is she a angel? Or a miko?' He wondered as they walked along. When they reached a hut she knocked and walked in. "Got the herbs. Hi Kaede. Everyone this is Toshiro, he's going to be staying with me for a while." Krys sat down and put some herbs into the pot. Toshiro sat right next to Krys and looked at the group. He saw four humans, one male and three female, a kinsune pup, and a neko demon.  
  
"Hi I'm Kagome. This is Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala, and Kaede." They were all pointed out. Toshiro just nodded and watched Krys as she stirred the stew. It actually smelled good.  
  
"Krys would you actually do that to Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as she smelled the stew.  
  
"If given reason yes. Oh Kaede there are to dead men out side the village. I'll need help burring them later."  
  
"What happened child?"  
  
"They were attacking Toshiro."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Krys-sama came and killed the men before they could really hurt me." Toshiro said with a blush.  
  
Kaede looked at her in shock."Ye killed a man child."  
  
"Two. And to me they're not men. They were insects. To harm a child around me is to court death." Krys said bluntly.  
  
"Krys-sama is so great!" Toshiro said as he looked up at her.  
  
"One growl Inu Yasha and you don't eat." Krys warned to the air.  
  
Then Inu Yasha came into the hut. Wet and grumbling he sat down and sniffed. "What is the mutt doing here?"  
  
"I'm not a mutt Hanyou. I am a full bred dog demon." Toshiro informed him.  
  
"Then why do you smell like Sesshomaru?!"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama and Tomeo-neechan are friends. Besides Sesshomaru-sama is the greatest demon around."  
  
"Great my-" Inu Yasha started to growl.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"came sharp from Krys. "Kagome would you please sit him."  
  
"Sit."  
  
Thump. *muffle*. Thwack. "Ouch."  
  
"Toshiro is in my care until I can return him to his brother. We will leave tomorrow so you can just keep your mouth shut Inu Yasha."  
  
"Bitch." Inu Yasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok all chappy done. R&R. Ja ne 


	5. Chappy 5

Chappy 5: I'm a Bitch.  
  
Ok all here's chappy 5

Krys had learned how to use the well. Jump, close eyes, and land in your time. Right now Krys was on the floor of her hut shifting through a bag. "Were is it?" Krys mumbled as she dug through her bag. With a bright smile she came up with a plastic jar of mixed nuts. Swiftly taking the nuts she walked out of the hut. She also had a small bag of spray paint on her hip. Smiling happily she munched on the nuts as she walked over to Kagome. Then she heard a boom from the forest. "What's going on?"  
  
"Sesshomaru came to fight Inu Yasha again. That's all."  
  
"Sesshomaru? The Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yes." Krys said then put the cap on the nuts and walked to the forest.  
  
"That's dangerous you know." Kagome asked as she followed Krys.  
  
"Yep. But I got to see him. He's my favorite one on the show. Dreamy sigh"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
When they got there they were bouncing all over the place. Ten feet to Krys right was Jaken.  
  
"Kill the disgrace Sesshomaru-sama." He yelled.  
  
Krys looked at him and smirked a smirk that would have stopped anyone in their tracks. Kagome looked at her then Jaken. "Why are you smirking?"  
  
Krys pulled duck tape out of her paint bag and snuck up on Jaken. The next moment found Jaken bound hand and foot, and gagged with duck tape. Krys's smirk got wider as she dragged Jaken to the well. Kagome following with a question mark above her head. Once in the clearing Krys set Jaken down and laid out all her spray paint bottles. Black, Red, Blue, Hot Pink, Purple, and Maroon. Five minutes latter found Jaken with a painted on Hot Pink jump suit, Blue shoes, Purple hair or head, Maroon blush, Blue eyes shadow, Red lips, and Black eye brows and lashes. Kagome was laughing. Krys was looking mighty pleased with her self. "Now everyone should be watching the battle by now." Krys said bagging her paints. She picked up Jaken and carried him back to the battle sight. Dropping him on his feet. "Hello!" Krys said loudly at every one there. Interrupting the fight.  
  
Inu Yasha scowled at her. "Bitch. I'm in the middle of a...WHAT IS THAT?!?"  
  
Krys kept a straight face. "It's Jaken. Who else would it be?" She asked with total innocents.  
  
Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, Kagome and Inu Yasha were laughing.  
  
"You must be Sesshomaru." Krys said as she walked around him. "Nice hair, good body build, cold face, gold eyes, moon and stripes, and followed by Jaken." Sesshomaru raised and eye brow and a claw. As he swiped the poison dripping from his claws Krys crouched and jumped back. Grinning she stood. "Yep Sesshomaru. Hey Kagome you didn't tell me he was this hot."  
  
"WHAT?" Came two replies.  
  
"Ya he's hot. Looks like a keeper. Loyal. Now that is a plus."  
  
"Human."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"I am not a Bitch."  
  
"No if your going to address me with anything other then my name you call me Bitch."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You want me to call you that."  
  
"Or Krys."  
  
"Bitch. Why did you assess me."  
  
"You're a man." Krys turned and grabbed Jaken. Tossing him to Sesshomaru she looked him straight in the eye. "You want Tetsusgia."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yet you can't touch it."  
  
"It matters not."  
  
"You're full demon."  
  
"It matters not."  
  
"Leave it be. You don't need it. Inu Yasha does. Why do you want it."  
  
"It matters not."  
  
Sigh. "You want it because it can destroy one hundred demons is one sweep."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You want Power."  
  
"How do you know all this Human." Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
"Who wouldn't want power? But you have more power then you realize at your hip."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Tokijin.  
  
"Not Tokijin. Tensagia. Who can bring back the living? No one totally. Only you."  
  
"Kikyo was brought back." Inu Yasha stated.  
  
"She is but a shell. No only freshly dead. Like Rin."  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a threatening step forward.  
  
"A...Miko as you would call it." Krys bowed. "Your young charge was dead when you brought her back to life. Can Tensagia do that? No it does what every other sword does. Destroys. Now we must leave. Take care Sesshomaru." Krys said then pushed Inu Yasha out of the forest.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
"I was paying Jaken back."  
  
"Not that."  
  
"Oh you mean the wise words to your brother?"  
  
"Half-brother." Inu Yasha growled

Every one was asleep after having a nasty fight of Sango, Kagome and Krys against Inu Yasha and Miroku.  
  
Dream

"Hello Krys. I'm Kami and this is Past, Present, and Future. Now girls tell her what she needs to do.  
  
Future pointed at Present. "She messed up the meetings. Kagome was to meet Sesshomaru first."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault. You said to have her meet the dog."  
  
"Yes. Inu Yasha is half dog."  
  
"Um...Shouldn't we be asking for her help?" Past asked.  
  
"Right. Ok now what we need you to do is get Sesshomaru and Kaogme to...What was that word Kami?"  
  
"Fall in love. Mate. Marry. Your choice."  
  
"You want me to do what?" Krys asked.  
  
"Well you know their attitudes. And you a shrink." Future said.  
  
"I have some experience. But you want me to get Popsicle and Kagome together."  
  
"Yep." Past, Present, and Future said. Then they disappeared.  
  
"Oh and I would like it if you can get them together by say...a month." Kami said.  
  
"A month? Love is not automatic ya know."  
  
"Ok two months. Now make sure they mate fast."  
  
End Dream  
  
"WHAT!"

end chappy ok all chappy 5 R&R. Ja ne.


	6. Chappy 6

Chappy 6: I Hate Kami with a passion!  
  
Thanxs for all the great reviews.  
  
  
  
Krys paced the hut in anger. Toshiro watched his ears twitching.  
  
"Krys-sama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you angry?"  
  
Krys glared at the roof. "I just remembered why I dislike gods."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Their men."  
  
"Oh...men?"  
  
"Let me put it this way. My suitors haven't been that fateful with me."  
  
"Oh." Toshiro looked out the open flap and sneezed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A wolf is near by, that's all."  
  
"Wolf...groan and looks upIf it is who I think it is you are going to met my counter part that is very evil."  
  
Toshiro titled his head as he followed her out of the hut. They saw Inu Yasha growling and his hand poised on his sword. "Keh." was all he said. They all saw a tornado of wind coming at a fast pace. Krys was standing next to Kagome when the wind came to a stop.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga yelled happily as he picked up Krys and swung her around. "Has my woman decided to join me yet?"  
  
"Umm...Kouga?" Kagome said from the side of him.  
  
Kouga looked at Kagome then to Krys who he held up. But the freaky this was her face. No emotions at all. Kouga set her down and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that."  
  
Krys kept silent and walked around him. "Hm." was the only sound to escape her. When she was standing in front of him again she looked straight into his eyes. Then her knee came up so fast he didn't see it. Kagome looked at Krys to see that Kouga was bending over Krys's knee. Krys pulled back her knee and set her foot down and turned to Kagome. "I was right. He presumes to much." Krys said in a tone that was so icy that the ice age would be jealous. She grabbed his ponytail and jerked his face back to hers. "Stay at lest five feet away from Kagome and I will not kill you. Try to kidnap her and you will lose your man root. If you call her your woman again I will cut off your man root and kill you tribe. Do I make myself clear." She said in the same tone. Then so low no one but Kouga could here said, "And if you kill any humans while I'm here, let me just say that your death will be slow and very, very painful. Is all of this clear?"  
  
"Yes." came the pitiful gasp.  
  
"Good." she let him go. "Now you got five minuets to talk. Inu Yasha make sure he leaves when the five minuets are up." Krys walked into the hut and left them alone.  
  
"Who, no what was that" Kouga asked when she entered the hut.  
  
"That was Krys the-"  
  
"Inu Yasha." came warningly.  
  
"Krys."  
  
Kouga looked at Kagome and backed up a step. "How are you Kagome?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Is she always a guard dog?"  
  
"Well...We're not sure."  
  
Inu Yasha then burst out laughing.  
  
"What."  
  
"It's damn good I'm on her good side."  
  
Kouga grumbled. "Well she's just a bitch."  
  
"If you say that in front of the children I will make sure you never speak again." Came Krys's voice from the hut. "Time to go." she said coming out of the hut with Toshiro holding her hand and smiling.  
  
Kouga looked at her then turned on his heel. "I'll see you soon Kagome." Then he was gone.  
  
"Well are we ready?" Krys said in a cheery tone.  
  
Kagome looked at her. "How did you do that? I've tried everything to get rid of him."  
  
"Easy. Show him that he isn't the alpha male. Your the only alpha allowed. That and a hard blow to his (snicker) 'pride'"  
  
"Oh." Then she burst into laugher. "I can't believe you did that."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her. "You know your ok for a woman."  
  
"Say that again and what happened to Kouga will happen to you. I'm a tomboy no matter how I look. Now on to the Northern Lands."  
  


Ok all that's chappy 6. more coming soon. Ja ne.


	7. Chappy 7

Chapter 7: Naraku mets Krys.  
  
Thank you all who have reviewed my story. Hope ya'll like this chapter.  
  
  
  
Kagome watched Krys as she talked to Toshiro like shes known him all his life. It was weird. Someone from her time accepting the age and demons with no problem. Most girls would be screaming and fainting. But Krys looked at this like it happened every day.  
  
"Hey Krys?" Kagome asked as she looked at her.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Krys answered.  
  
"How come you have yet to scream or faint? I mean most girls from were we come from would. And not to mention that they would be running from any type of demon. Even Americans."  
  
Krys looked up into the sky. "As I said before I'm not normal. It's true that other girls would scream, faint, or run away from all this. But I find it fun. Clean air. Lots of trees." A small smile appeared on her face. "It's almost like I'm in a dream. But here I won't see my ancestors, but demons instead. I have no problem with it. I get to met new people of different races. It magical here and that I find intriguing to the fullest. I watch the anime at home and yell at the TV and I go overboard on some things in life but I'm me no one else." Krys giggled next. "And on Yahoo I have a name that makes me an inu youkai, miko, and Lady of the Eastern Lands. It's funny because I order people about and do things they don't expect from one so high. Not to mention I make a point of groping every Miroku in the room before they grope me."  
  
"Oh. So you're a big fan of us?"  
  
"Yep." Krys said cheerily.  
  
"Why would she run away from demons?" Toshiro asked.  
  
"Well most demons we met are bad." Kagome told him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Krys stopped quickly and disappeared into the woods.  
  
"What...Oh." Kagome said and laughed.  
  
"Hey did that annoying girl leave?" Inu Yasha said as he looked back."  
  
"No this 'annoying girl' is answering natures call you baka."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted as they all stopped.  
  
"Um...Inu Yasha there's a shard coming right for us." The group all got into battle stance but Toshiro just yawned and sat back.  
  
"Kukuku. What a nice surprise. I get to kill all of you, get the jewel shards, and the heir to the Northern Lands." With that said his tentacles went to attack the group then froze in mid air.  
  
Every burst out laughing at the sight. Krys was behind a frozen Naraku with her hand caressing his ass. "Nice. Hey Naraku would you do me the honor of bearing my child? I know that it's possible with you because you can shift shapes. All you have to do is use my egg and your seed. We could have a happy family. Besides you only have to carry the child for nine months." Naraku turned his head to look at her as if she was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. "I take it that is a no." Krys snapped her fingers. "Damn. Oh well a girl can try." Naraku turned all his attion to Krys and attacked her but before one tentacle could move she had her hand were his heart should be. "Oh by the by Naraku. The heir of the Northern Lands is under my protection right now." Then she shattered the doll. Dust surrounded her hand then the wind blew it away. Krys stood there with the shikon shard in her hand. "Here ya go Kagome."

end chapter hope ya'll enjoyed it.


	8. Chappy 8

Chapter 8: The Northern Lord?

Hi Ya'll sry the update has taken so long I just got back to a computer. looks at all the reviewers Please don't hurt me mores coming.

* * *

Kagome took the shard and looked a Krys. "Um…thanks but how did you…?"

Krys shrugged "Don't ask." She winks at her. "Sides I wanted to do that for a long time now."

Inu Yasha huffed and yelled "Let's get a move on. We have to find more shards." He started walking away not caring if the others were following.

Kagome sighed and gave a weak smile as they all followed him. 'Oh Inu Yasha what's wrong now?' she thought. Then Krys nudged her side.

"Hey Kagome, why do you think that little girl follows Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at Krys and sweat dropped "We don't know but we do have guesses. One Sesshomaru saved her for some reason. Two…Hey wait you should know! So why does she follow him?"

Krys grinned. "Well I only saw part of that episode but, after Inu Yasha first used the Tetsigas attack, Sesshomaru was saved. Transported to her village and she nursed him back to health. Or at least tried to. When she was killed he tested the sword his father gave him and brought her back to life." Krys looked at Inu Yasha's back and sighed "But then no one really knows…"

Kagome watched as Krys fell back to talk with a wiery Miroku. 'Why did he save the little girl? He hates humans, right?'

Tomeo looked over his balcony sadly. "He may be a bothersome brat, but he's my brother." He looked towards his friend . "Where could he be Sesshomaru? It's not like him to run to far."

Sesshomaru looked at his friend. "Fear not Tomeo. We shall find him. Jaken stay with Rin I have business to attend to."

Tomeo looked at Sesshomaru. "You are a true friend Sesshomaru and I am honored to call you such." With that they both took off at full runs heading west while the group was heading east.

The girls and kids were in the hot springs while Inu and Miroku were bashing at camp.

"Come on Sango. Admit it Miroku is hot."

"What no way!"

"You know he is."

"Ok. Fine he's hot happy!"

Krys grinned as Toshiro had a water fight with Shippo. "Now Kagome, Who do you think is the hottest male?"

Kagome blushed "Didn't we do this earlier?"

"Nope, now the choices are Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, or Naraku."

"Naraku!" Kagome and Sango shouted at the same time.

Krys shrugged "Ya Naraku. Besides I got a close up of the hottie earlier when I killed his puppet."

Kagome muttered something about Americans then looked up. "Well…I'd have to say…Sesshomaru. He's a god with looks but a ice prince with emotions. Now how about you Krys."

Krys grinned at them. "Well Hetin or Menomaru. But in the long run Menomaru."

Toshiro stood up in the water and smiled brightly "Tomeo and Sesshomaru have finally come for me."

All the girls blushed "Now?" at his nod they scrambled for the bank managing to get their towls on just before they came into view.

"What are you doing with my brother wenches."

Krys growled lightly at this and picked up a stick. "Taking care of him you arrogant ass. If you think that is the way to question a lady you are so wrong."

Sesshomaru looked at the girls and noted the one holding the stick was the one who painted Jaken that one day. Kagome was trying to talk her into putting down the stick as Sango was hiding behind her weapon.

"Drop the stick woman and give me my brother before I kill you."

Toshiro looked at his brother 'Charming as ever I see.' He thought watching Krys.

She just smiled sweetly at him "Why yes my lord right away my lord." She said before she charged at him the stick held high like a club.

* * *

This is where I leave you off for now. But don't worry more will soon come. And sry bout the long wait. R&R please. 


	9. Chappy 9

Chapter 9: Did that really happen?

Thank you for the reviews. I know this isn't my most popular story but I am having fun with it so here's another chappy.

* * *

Krys swung the stick at Tomeo's head. He moved his hand up and caught the stick with a smirk. Krys let a dog like growl lose as Toshiro rolled his eyes and grinned thinking his brother had this coming. Krys brought her knee up and rammed it into his jewel sacks. Tomeo's eyes bulged slightly.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to thank someone for saving something?" Krys said as she stepped back letting him keep the stick. She stood in her over big towel her hands fisted on her hips glaring at him. "And how to ask not attack first? And not to call women wenches?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow as she scolded his friend like he was a child. Toshiro walked over to him. "Are you alright Toshiro." at his nod he turned back to the scolding.

"I don't need to-"

"The hell you do! You think just because you're a lord that you can do what you want? Bite me! I saved your brother and we were taking the time to return him to you. As to why he's not running away from an arrogant arse like you is beyond me." she turned her back to him and smiled at Kagome and Sango. She smiled at Toshiro also but said to him. "You behave now ok? I'll be seeing you when I see you, and try to help your brother with his manners. Ok Kagome, Sango, lets go back to camp." As she turned and walked away the others followed looking confused at the fact that she just did that to a Youkai.

Sesshomaru was amused now. Tomeo on the other hand was glaring at the direction they disappeared into, growling. "Who does she think she is!" Sesshomaru walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have Toshiro back now. We shall take him home then get answers."

"I should kill her for that." he growled then turned to Sesshomaru. "Your right. Let's go and leave this area and that wench behind."

Toshiro snickered as his brother picked him up and started to run. 'This is too good.' he thought.

* * *

Miroku's eyes widened as three ladies in towels walked into the camp. Well one stomped but the towel distracted him.

"God that guy was so…so….grrrr. I think that is the worst man I have EVER met!"

Kagome and Sango laughed as Shippo grinned. Miroku raised his brow looking at the four. Kagome and Sango grabbed their clothes and moved to the bushes as Krys dug and slammed into her bag muttering about rusty potato peelers. Watching as she to then stormed to the bushes clothes held in her fist. "I wonder what happened?" he said to no one.

Inu Yasha chose that time to walk into camp. "What happened to who?" At hearing a growl come from the bushes then laughing of Kagome and Sango as they stepped out of the bushes fully dressed, he smirks. "Who happened to her this time?"

"Men! I swear if I didn't like some I would kill them all!" Krys came storming out from behind the bush dressed in her usual black pants and baggy sweatshirt. "They think that we'll just fall at there feet and worship them! That arrogant bastard!" She started to pace as Inu Yasha started laughing.

"The lord of the Northern lands. He showed up and said that he would kill us and called us wenches." Sango said as she lifted her weapon onto her back.

Inu Yasha busted up laughing "No way! And that's the lord that is said to be charming."

Krys glared at him "Charming he is not. I find Miroku more charming." At Sango's look she snorted. "It's true."

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter. Please R&R I do appreciate the Reviews. 


	10. AN

Hi everyone, sry for taking so long but I just got back on track and hope to see a update soon. I'm still alive-not dead yet- and working hard. I finally got time and will update very soon.


End file.
